Dark Deeds Wiki
Welcome to the Dark Deeds Wiki! DarkDeedsCastle.jpg|Strategies|link=Basic Strategy for New Players|linktext=Learn the basics of how to play. DarkDeedsEvilAttacks.jpg|Evil|link=Evils|linktext=Read up on Evil's abilities, how to play them and how to defeat them. DarkDeedsCrops.jpg|Crops|link=Crops|linktext=Learn how to quickly make money by farming crops! What is Dark Deeds and Dark Deeds Redux? Dark Deeds (commonly abbreviated as DD) is a Warcraft III (WC3) custom map. The original author of Dark Deeds is weevilman, in which the last official version made was Dark Deeds 6. There are many other maps versions of the map currently being circulated which may not be official maps made by weevilman. [[Redux Changelog|'Dark Deeds Redux']] is a new version of the game. The Redux versions of the map is a fan made continuation project of Dark Deeds 6. The current developer of Dark Deeds Redux is Frebeszer. Redux contains many quality of life changes, bug fixes and new features. The information contained in this wiki mainly focuses on the Redux version of Dark Deeds. Much of the information in this wiki may overlap between the two versions of the game. However, it is not recommended to use this wiki for the non-Redux version of Dark Deeds. The original inspiration of Dark Deeds was based off of another Warcraft III custom map, called [https://werewolftranswc3.fandom.com/wiki/Werewolf_Trans_Wc3_Wiki Werewolf: Transylvania]. Whilst the maps are very similar in some aspects, they are wildly different in others. These differences include the size and terrain of the map, how many evils there are in each map, and the time period it takes to finish one game. A list of the current change log as well as download links can be found here. Objective The objective of the game is simple: * If you are Evil; Kill all other farmers to win. * If you are a Farmer; Find out who evil is and kill them. In Dark Deeds, all players will initially start off as a farmer. Once the first night comes, a player will be randomly selected to become Evil. The knowledge of who or what evil is, is unbeknownst to everyone else. There are currently 8 possible evils which Evil can take the form of. It is not possible to select which evil to play, as that is also randomly selected. Each evil also has different play styles, tools and abilities designed to assist Evil in killing other farmers. Inversely, there are many different tools for farmers to utilise to counter and eventually defeat Evil. This helps keep every game of Dark Deeds different from the last! What is your favourite Evil to play as? Werewolf Dracula Grim Reaper High Cultist Witch Doctor Necromancer Pit Lord Forest Witch A message from us to you, the fans! Welcome to the Dark Deeds Wiki Page! This wiki is for both new and old players to research strategies and compile knowledge on the Dark Deeds (Redux version) custom game on Warcraft III. Come join us on our Discord Channel https://discord.gg/eR2Mgxy where you can discuss strategies, find fellow players and even suggest ideas where the current Redux developer Frizby can read your feedback. Our channel is very active and we are working towards constantly improving and updating this masterpiece. Drop in and say hello! Copyright Notices ; Warcraft® III The Frozen Throne® ©2003 Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. The Frozen Throne, Warcraft and Blizzard Entertainment are trademarks or registered trademarks of Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. in the U.S. and/or other countries. ; Warcraft® III Reign of Chaos® ©2002 Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. Reign of Chaos, Warcraft and Blizzard Entertainment are trademarks or registered trademarks of Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. in the U.S. and/or other countries. Image content taken from Warcraft III on this wiki is owned by Blizzard, and is used acceptably under their guidelines. : Category:Browse